1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas control knob, and more particularly to a gas control knob for a gas stove or range.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas control knob for a gas stove comprises a main body, an end cap mounted on the main body, a throttling cock rotatably mounted in the main body to regulate the gas flow rate, a rotation lever rotatably mounted on the end cap and connected to the throttling cock to control movement of the throttling cock so as to regulate the gas flow rate, and a handle secured on the rotation lever to rotate the rotation lever. However, the conventional gas control knob is operated manually and cannot be operated in a remote control manner, thereby wasting the manual work, and easily causing inconvenience to the user